A Fairly Loud Stay
by Crash5020
Summary: After their latest incident resulted in trashing their house once more, the Turners offer the Loud Siblings to stay in their home. Can Timmy survive the experience of living with the Louds?
1. A Fairly Loud Stay

On a dark night in the middle of the sea, a derelict galleon waded through the rough waves as it travelled towards its next destination. Within the brig of this giant ship, Lincoln Loud used a lock pick he "borrowed" from Luan over the summer to unlock his jail cell and slowly opened the door. The young Loud took a moment to check his surrounding area and, once confirming the coast was clear, started to slowly make his way towards the stairs. Each step he made caused a creaking sound to reverberate throughout the entire brig, causing his muscle to tense up. He knew that if he was caught now then it would be game over.

After a very tense trip to the set of stairs, Lincoln slowly made his way to the ship's deck. Once there, Lincoln was met with a demonic laughter. The confused child turned around and looked up to find an eye patch wearing Timmy standing on top of the crow's nest laughing his head off until he started violently coughing.

"When'd you learn to laugh like that?" asked Lincoln.

"Not sure," the 10-year old responded. "Anyway, prepare to feel the wrath of Pink Hat Timmy, the scourge of the seven seas!"

The sea loving pirate latched onto a nearby line of rope and used it to swing down towards his prisoner. Once on the deck, Timmy and Lincoln drew their wooden swords and engaged each other sword fight befitting of two warriors of the sea. Neither were giving an inch and were actually impressed by how skilled the other was. As they continued to fight throughout the ship, Cosmo and Wanda appeared on the ship as green and pink parrots respectively.

"The captain's swordplay is getting better," Wanda observed. "Don't you think, Cosmo?"

"I can't see anything," Cosmo said with a goofy smile.

In response, Wanda waved her wand and removed one of the two eye patches Cosmo was wearing, granting him sight.

"You only need one eye patch, sweetie," Wanda reminded him.

Suddenly the four of them heard the sound of knocking reverberate throughout the entire ocean, causing all of them to break into a nervous sweat.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish my room was back to normal!" Timmy shouted.

The two fairies waved their wands and transformed the entire ship and ocean back to the room of an average kid you probably never understand. The two kids landed on Timmy's bed and Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fishbowl home as the bedroom door opened. Soon Timmy's mother stepped in and smiled at the two boys.

"It's time for dinner boys," said Mom.

"We'll be down soon, mom," Timmy replied, removing his eye patch.

Mom nodded her head and took her leave. With the coast clear, Timmy headed to his fairies' fishbowl to discuss the next pirate adventure, leaving Lincoln to explain the current situation.

"I know what you're all thinking and yes this is a sleepover," Lincoln said as he walked towards the bedroom door. "There's just one catch…"

Lincoln opened the bedroom door revealing the chaos outside of it caused by his sisters.

"…my sisters are here too," Lincoln continued. "Why are we here? Well…"

Earlier that morning, Lincoln sat in the living room playing his video games until he was approached by Luna.

"Have you seen my fire axe, bro?" Luna asked.

"The Fire Wand? Wasn't that hidden away after dad burned all of Lori and Leni's clothes?" Lincoln wondered aloud.

Before the two could compare notes though, the two Louds heard the all too familiar sound of a baby drooling. They both looked around the room until they found Lily with the White Wand of Fire. Their hearts sank as Lily tugged one of the guitar strings, causing a white flame to envelop the entire house.

"So that's what happened," said Lincoln. "While mom, dad and Lily are back at Royal Woods to oversee the house being rebuilt, we're here because… nobody else can handle us."

"Dude, stop talking to yourself and let's go!" Timmy called.

"Hold on there, sport!" Wanda called out.

"What is it, Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Cosmo and I will be very busy for a little while, meaning that wishes may be an occasional commodity," Wanda said.

"Busy?" Timmy responded, perplexed. "What are you guys going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise!" Cosmo grinned, causing Wanda to wave her wand, resulting in tape wrapping around his mouth.

"What?" Timmy scratched his head.

"We're just going to be handling some business in Fairy World," Wanda replied in an oddly suspicious manner. "Anyway, you think you'll be okay with no access to wishes?"

"Of course!" Timmy boasted. "When have I ever not been okay without magic?"

Wanda opened her mouth to list all the examples where he suffered without any magic, but was caught off by Timmy's: "Don't answer that."

"We just want to make sure you'll be okay," Wanda worried.

"I'll be fine," Timmy assured his worried Godparent.

Timmy then confidently walked to his bedroom door and watched the chaos that transpired outside of it. At that very moment, Timmy dropped his delusional optimism and one thought dominated his mind…

"I'm doomed…" Timmy thought to himself.


	2. Means to Survive

The Turner's household, 7:50 a.m. Timmy and Lincoln prepare to leave for school.

"You ready?" Lincoln asked, strapping his backpack on.

"Ready," Timmy replied, adjusting his pink hat. "Let's do this!"

Counting down from 3, Lincoln opened the bedroom door allowing Timmy to quickly roll out of the room and open an umbrella to protect himself from a bucket of water.

"Better luck next time, Luan!" the satisfied 10-year old gloated.

The prank-happy teen stuck her head out one of the many hallway doors and replied with, "You may have dodged that one, but you **_wetter_** watch out. Heh. Heh. Get it?"

At that moment, a torrent of water flowed out of the bathroom carrying Dad along for the ride. Deciding to wing it from that point on, Timmy and Lincoln jumped on top of Timmy's father as he was carried down the steps. Once in the living room, the two boys headed for the front door but were cut off once Leni accidently stumbled upon in front of them.

"I'm blind again!" Leni cried.

Timmy smacked his forehead in disbelief before motioning Lincoln to jump on his shoulders. Using Timmy as a means to gain extra height, Lincoln reached for Leni's sunglasses and raised it from over her eyes, once again curing her "blindness."

"I can see again!" she exulted. "Thanks guys!"

With the problem solved, the two boys walked through the front door and met up with Chloe who was waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked?

"Not yet," Timmy answered, taking his backpack off.

Chloe and Lincoln watched Timmy dig through his backpack until he finally pulled out a pair of sunglasses. To their surprise, Timmy didn't pull it out for himself. Instead, he shoved them over Lincoln's eyes and started equipping him with popular accessories.

"What are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Keeping up my side of the deal," said Timmy. "You help me live with your sisters and I help you survive my school."

"And the bling?" asked Chloe.

"Got to have him keep up appearances," Timmy replied.

"Appearances? No one at your school even knows me," Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah… See the thing is I kind of told everyone that you're a high-flying adventurer who also had a few underwater adventures," Timmy sheepishly admitted.

"You mean you lied to our peers?" Chloe gasped.

"No, I mostly lied," Timmy corrected. "Besides this lie is very beneficial. Once people see that the lie is true, that will make Lincoln popular. With Lincoln popular, he'll be safe from all the pitfalls of school. Plus, as his friend, I'll be popular by association which will also make me safe from the pitfalls of school, which we both really need since Cosmo and Wanda aren't here right now. Wonder what they're doing by the way."

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda arrived in Fairy World to take care of the business they needed to attend to.

"Alright! We can finally get to work on the surprise!" Cosmo cheered.

"Before we get to that, hon, I have a surprise for you," Wanda smiled.

The curious fairy's eyes widened in excitement as he wondered what his surprise could possibly be. Could it be candy? Cookies? A new nickel?

"It's time for you to go to your annual fairy check-up," Wanda said, before realizing that her husband was missing.

She immediately turned around and sighed as she watched Cosmo frantically flee into town.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way," Wanda said, poofing up a butterfly net.


	3. Prank Week Part 1

"Cosmo! Cosmo!" Wanda sweetly called for her husband.

After losing Cosmo at the Rainbow Bridge, Wanda desperately looked around Fairy World for any clues to his whereabouts before they miss his appointment time. The main issue she has to deal with was that she was in a realm of magical creatures that can use their magic to blend into their environment. If she was going to find Cosmo, she was going to need to find a way to draw him out.

"Cosmo, if you give yourself up, I'll let you have your reunion parties in the castle again," Wanda announced.

"I'm not falling for that!"

Wanda instantly turned to her left and spotted a green trashcan with a face on it.

"Um, I mean… trashcan!" Cosmo corrected himself.

Unfortunately, it was too late for him. Wanda raised her butterfly net, forcing the terrified fairy to revert back to normal and dodge his wife's swing at the last second.

"You're going to that appointment!" Wanda yelled.

"I don't want to go to my appointment!" Cosmo yelled back.

Cosmo flew off once more, prompting his determined wife to chase after him again.

"Get back here!" Wanda yelled.

"NEVER!" Cosmo yelled back.

Meanwhile, at Dimmesdale Elementary School's Playground, a disgruntled Timmy sat at one of the picnic tables before he was joined by his friends, Chester and AJ.

"Hey, Timmy, where's that pen pal you were talking about?" asked Chester.

"He got kidnapped by the security guy with the chart… and I was left behind," Timmy sighed.

"Oh yeah, the popular by association rule stopped being in affect last week," AJ remembered.

"Yeah…" Timmy muttered. "I bet Lincoln's having the time of his life right now."

Little did Timmy know, those wouldn't be the words Lincoln would use to describe the experience he was having at the moment. The young Loud was absolutely bored out of his mind as Tad and Chad talked about how rich and popular they were. It didn't take long for him to have had enough and interrupt them.

"You know as fun as it is to talk about how rich and popular you two are, do you think we can please talk about something else?" Lincoln suggested.

"He's right. We should start to talk about something else," said Chad.

"How about all of our yacht parties?" Tad suggested.

"Ugh…" Lincoln groaned, resting his head on the table.

As Timmy continued to sigh in disappointment, Chester pulled a rolled-up poster out of his back pocket and laid it on the table.

"This should cheer you up," Chester grinned.

"What should?" asked Timmy.

Chester unrolled the poster, causing a look of amazement to appear on Timmy's face.

"Is that what I think it is…?" Timmy asked, his voice trembling in excitement.

"Yep," Chester nodded his head.

"There's a Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder origins movie coming out?!" Timmy spluttered. "This is awesome! I finally get some more recognition in the movie world!"

"What?" AJ and Chester were puzzled by Timmy's response.

"I mean Cleft finally gets some more recognition in the movie world," Timmy quickly corrected himself. "This is so exciting! Nothing can get me down! Not even seeing that Elmer has received his annual week long wedgie! We have to get tickets."

"According to my sources, tickets will go on sell in a few weeks," AJ informed him.

"Gentlemen, set your watches," Timmy ordered. "We need to prepare for what can possibly be the biggest day of our 10-year old lives. We're going to get those tickets and see that- ELMER' GOT HIS ANNUAL WEEK LONG WEDGIE?!"

Chester pulled out a pair of binoculars out of his pocket and zoomed into Elmer.

"That's a weeklong wedgie alright," Chester confirmed. "Which only means one thing…"

"IT'S PRANK WEEK!" the three boys screamed in horror.

Soon, everyone on the playground noticed that the exceptionally sunny day instantly turned into a dark and dismal one. But it wasn't a sudden change of weather that caused such a change; instead it was a multitude of balloons falling down from the sky.

"Here we go again…" Timmy muttered, before the entire playground was pelted by the balloons filled with various disgusting materials in them.


	4. Prank Week Part 2

Resting on the side of the elementary school laid a large dumpster. What was usually used as a temporary holding space for all sorts of garbage, this particular one is a secret base for a group of kids that cannot find a better place for a base.

"Gentlemen… and Lana," Timmy started.

AJ, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer turned around and shot confused looks at the amazed 6-year old girl behind them.

"You have a garbage base, Timmy? That's awesome!" Lana gushed.

"Why is there a girl in our base?" Chester asked Timmy.

"She likes digging through garbage," Timmy replied. "Speaking of which, Lana, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Lana asked.

"You're the best at what you do and what you do isn't always nice," Timmy said with a grim face. "You think you think you find and free your siblings from the garbage piles around the playground? I know one of them must be at her breaking point."

"On it!" Lana saluted before rushing out the door.

"Alright men, the week we all dreaded has come… It's Prank Week," said Timmy.

"Francis is on another rampage!" Sanjay cried. "His pranks are getting worse each year!"

"So does his wedgies…" Elmer whimpered.

"Yeah, it's almost impressive. Anyway, that is why we need to step up our prank evasion methods, especially since I have no access to magic right now," said Timmy.

"What?!" his friends spluttered.

"I said we need better prank evasion methods!" Timmy replied in a quick and defensive manner.

"According to my calculations if Francis keeps making his pranks even worse, we won't be able to evade them anymore," AJ reported.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Timmy.

"We need to something other than hide every year. We need to fight!" Sanjay yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Timmy exclaimed. "We can't fight Francis, especially since I don't have access to magic right now!"

"What?!" his friends spluttered again.

"We can't fight Francis!" Timmy quickly replied.

"Not on our own, but if we can get the school to rally with us our chances of winning goes from 0 to 47," AJ informed him.

"Hm, those odds sound good, but it still doesn't seem like a good idea," Timmy vacillated.

"Then how about we put it to a vote?" AJ suggested.

"Alright then," Timmy nodded his head. "Who wants to rally the school against Francis' weeklong reign of terror?"

All four of Timmy's friends raised their hands, though Elmer seemed to be a little worried.

"I wonder if I should tell them that my boil doesn't want to go along with this plan," Elmer thought to himself.

"Don't bother!" Elmer's Boil snapped. "You will all regret this."

Meanwhile, Wanda lost Cosmo again but, fortunately for her, this time he left a trail of cookie crumbs for her to follow. Following the trail throughout Fairy World, Wanda eventually found herself in front of the house of someone who hates her guts, Mama Cosma. Despite not wanting to deal with her at the moment, she wasn't going to let Cosmo miss his appointment. Wanda pressed the door bell with her wand and was surprised to watch Mama Cosma open the door with a smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter-in-law, Wanda," Mama Cosma welcomed. "What brings you here?"

Wanda continued to float in front of her mother-in-law, unable to understand what was wrong with her.

"Why don't you come in?" Mama Cosma offered. "I just made some I love Wanda cookies."

Without saying a word, Wanda swiped Mama Cosma up with her butterfly net.

"Nice try, Cosmo, but we all know the terror known as your mother is incapable of being nice to me even if her life depended on it," Wanda smirked.

Suddenly, the two of them heard the sound of a toilet flushing and watched Cosmo exit the bathroom.

"WANDA!" Cosmo exclaimed.

At that moment, Wanda felt a huge amount of murderous intent directed towards her and started to break out in a nervous sweat.

"You were actually trying to be nice?" Wanda asked.

"Yes…" Mama Cosma hissed.

"We're back to square one, aren't we?" Wanda sighed.

"Oh, we're way below square one," scowled Mama Cosma.


	5. Prank Week Part 3

It has been a tough day for Timmy and the other students of Dimmesdale Elementary School. No one was safe from Francis's pranks and there have been multiple instances of children being sent to the nurses' office or have simply disappeared. But now that Day 1 of Prank Week was finally over, the surviving student body could finally move to the secret meeting place of the Anti Prank Week Rally.

In one of the many empty hallways of the school, Timmy turned one of its many corners and clung to a nearby locker for cover. The young child then checked his surrounding area and, once confirmed that Francis was nowhere in sight, made a mad dash down the hallway. He kept running and running, desperate to get to the meeting place before he was caught until he suddenly ran into something hard and stumbled onto his back.

"Ow!" Timmy moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," a familiar voice apologized.

The slightly annoyed 10 year-old finally stopped favoring his forehead and noticed that the person he ran into was his neighbor, Chloe.

"Chloe?" Timmy said, confused by his neighbors' appearance.

"Timmy?!" Chloe gasped.

Timmy then noticed that there were crayons and construction paper scattered across the floor. Before he could question why, Chloe quickly gathered everything off the floor and had a very suspicious and nervous smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" Timmy asked.

"Nowhere in particular…" Chloe weakly laughed.

Chloe's suspicious mannerism caused Timmy to become curious, something she quickly picked up on.

"I'm just doing an extra credit assignment for Mr. Crocker," Chloe said.

"Really?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. "He gives extra credit? Wait, shouldn't you be headed to the secret spot?"

"What secret spot?" asked Chloe.

"For the Anti Prank Week Rally," Timmy answered.

Chloe shot Timmy a confused look, causing him to ask, "What have you been doing all day?"

"Nowhere!" Chloe answered quickly. "Anyway, I gotta go. Have fun at the rally."

With that said, Chloe quickly made her exit, leaving Timmy confused.

"Weird," Timmy said, before realizing he had to hurry.

He quickly made his way throughout the school and stood in front of the twin door that led to the secret meeting place.

"The perfect place for a secret meeting. A place that no one would expect a ton kids to hide out at," Timmy grinned, pushing the doors open. "The library."

For the first time in the history of Dimmesdale Elementary, the library was filled to capacity. Every student that has survived Day 1 was there, anxiously waiting for the meeting to begin. Soon, Timmy was approached by AJ and followed him up to the podium.

"Tell me why I have to be the leader of this thing again?" Timmy questioned him.

"Because out of the 5 of us, you're the person the student body would mostly likely listen to," AJ answered.

"But what am I supposed to say?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"Just get them to start agreeing with you. The most important thing you need to remember when speaking in a rally is to speak with charisma," AJ advised.

"Charisma. Yeah, I got charisma," Timmy said confidently. "What's charisma?"

Soon the two finally reached the podium and Timmy cleared his throat next to the microphone, gaining the student body's attention.

"Attention students of Dimmesdale Elementary!" Timmy spoke up. "You all know the reason we're here! Today marks the start of another Prank Week, which means we're all going to face a lot of pain. A lot, a lot of pain."

The entire student body started to break into a nervous sweat.

"I think you're losing them, Timmy," AJ whispered.

"Ok, you know what; I'm going to cut straight to the chase!" Timmy said. "I know Francis is big, grey and scary… really, really scary. But we outnumber him some big number to 1! If we all work together, I'm pretty sure we can take him. So what do you say, are you going to suffer through another prank week?!"

"No!" the entire student body cried.

"Are we going to tell him to leave us alone?!" Timmy shouted.

"Yes!" the entire student body shouted.

"Are you the most easily swayed crowd in Dimmesdale?!" Timmy asked.

"Maybe!" The kids cheered.

Suddenly, the library doors were kicked opened with enough force that they were barely hanging onto their hinges.

"Uh oh…" AJ mumbled.

Every child broke into a nervous sweat as a large grey hulking figure walked into the room.

"It's Francis!" Sanjay cried.

"How'd he find us?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Elmer opened his mouth to answer until his boil stopped him.

"Quiet you fool!" the boil snapped. "Just divert your eyes and whistle."

Timmy watched Francis scan the room and then stare at him.

"Who's in charge?" asked Francis.

It didn't take long for every index finger in the room to aim at Timmy.

"Really guys?" Timmy responded.

Francis marched straight through the crowd, occasionally throwing anyone in his way to the side, and stepped onto the podium. He then jerked Timmy up to him and gave the nervous child a devilish smirk.

"So you think you can ruin my Prank Week fun?" Francis challenged.

"That's right!" Timmy said, trying his best to sound confident. "And I got the entire school on my side, right guys?"

It was at that very moment that Timmy realized that they were the only people left in the library.

"I don't even know why I had hope there for a minute…" Timmy sadly mumbled.

"So you don't want me pranking everyone every day?" Francis asked.

"That would be nice," Timmy weakly smiled.

"Okay," Francis replied. "I'll stop pranking everyone."

"Really?" Timmy responded in disbelief.

"Yep. I'll just focus on pranking you," Francis smirked, raising his left fist.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Here's the first one!" Francis said before slugging Timmy in the face.


	6. Prank Week Part 4

Later that evening, Timmy opened the kitchen refrigerator, grabbed a rare t-bone steak and gently placed it over his right eye.

"So your school has an entire week dedicated to kids pranking each other?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah…" Timmy sighed. "The one who pranks the most gets to be the Prank King. To make a long story short, Francis is the Prank King and we all have to suffer a week of his chaotic pranks."

"An entire week of chaotic pranks…" Lincoln shuddered. "And I thought we had it bad on April 1st."

"Yeah, Dimmesdale Elementary has it bad… except now Francis is going to focus all his pranks on me, all because there's no honor among victims!" Timmy yelled. "Speaking of which, where you?"

"Hiding," Lincoln answered.

"From Francis?" Timmy asked.

"No, from one of the popular kids," Lincoln answered in an annoyed tone. Noticing the curious look on Timmy's face, Lincoln started to explain exactly what happened to him earlier that afternoon. He was beginning to tire of Chad and Tad's talks over how rich they were and decided that it was time to sneak away.

"Hey, look!" Lincoln pointed to his left. "A kid that claims that he's richer than the two of you combined!"

That was all it took for Tad and Chad to leave. They couldn't believe that there was someone who was richer than both of them. Satisfied that his plan worked, Lincoln let out a relieved sign and started to make his leave until he was approached by the popular, but not as popular as Trixie, Veronica.

"You're Timmy's pen pal, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Lincoln answered; unsure if should have told her that.

"So, how much does he talk about me in his letters?" Veronica asked. "You know how much he's into me right?

"Actually, I think he likes a girl named Trixie," Lincoln corrected.

Veronica went silent for a moment and then calmly placed a Trixie wig on her head.

"I AM TRIXIE!" Veronica screamed.

The startled 11-year old simply stared at the unhinged girl before extending his left index finger.

"Look! It's Timmy!" Lincoln shouted. Veronica immediately turned around and found nothing behind her. She turned back towards Lincoln and was shocked to find that he was gone. As Veronica started his search for him, Lincoln, hiding in a nearby bush started to wonder exactly was with the popular kids in Timmy's school.

"Ah, the crazy one," Timmy said, expressing his sympathies.

Timmy knew full well what it was like to be around Veronica when she's like that and it's not fun. Still he found it a little funny that Lincoln was startled by an "eccentric" girl considering who he lives with.

"You know for someone who says that he was no luck with girls, you sure have quite a few girls that show interest in you," Lincoln pointed out.

Confused, Timmy started to count the number of girls that he knew liked him by hand and subtracted the crushes that ended up going nowhere, causing him to end with only 2 fingers up. Lincoln then raised up two more fingers, causing Timmy even further confusion.

"Okay we're getting off track here," said Timmy. "What am I going to do about Francis? I have no magic and he's big and gray!"

As Timmy continued pointing out all of Francis' negative traits, Mom and Dad walked in and noticed the steak covering Timmy's eye.

"Timmy, what did I say about playing with the meat?" Dad reminded him in a stern tone. "You can only do it on March 5th."

Timmy lowered the steak, revealing his blackened eye.

"Egads!" Dad exclaimed. "Who dared to lay a finger on my son?!"

"Francis," Timmy answered.

"The hoodlum who once kicked us out of our house?" Mom remembered.

"This will not stand!" Dad announced. "I will not rest until that child leaves my son alone!"

Timmy couldn't believe his ears. His parents were exactly concerned and were going to help him with his bullying problem? It was enough to almost cause him to tear up a little.

"You know what we have to do right?" Mom said.

"Yes… We'll go to the school board and start the very lengthy process of filing a complaint!" Dad declared. Timmy's newfound hope quickly disappeared. Despite his parents' intent to help, he was still going to suffer through Prank Week alone. Though he still felt a little happy that his parents were taking the initiative to help him in any way.

With a plan in mind, Timmy's parents rushed out of the kitchen, passing the Loud Sisters on their way out.

"Where your parents going?" Luna asked.

"Something about the school board," Timmy shrugged.

The girls then turned their attention towards and were shocked to find Timmy's black eye.

"Whoa! What happened to your eye?" Lynn asked.

"I got pranked/punched," Timmy sighed. "It's all a part of Prank Week."

"Prank Week!?" Luan exclaimed, thrilled by the thought of an entire week dedicated to pranking.

"Only at Dimmesdale Elementary!" Timmy and Lincoln instantaneously responded. There was no way that they were going to let Luan have an excuse to act like she does on April 1st for an entire week.

"Oh…" Luan muttered, disappointed. After a few seconds of silence, a devious smirk appeared on her face and she quickly took her leave.

"Who did it?! Who had the guts to assault you?!" Lola fumed. Timmy thought about listing all the people who would hurt him, but figured he didn't have all day to do so. He told them of Prank Week and how he was Francis' only target.

"That so? Well then maybe we should have a little talk with this Francis," Lori said, her sisters agreeing with the sentiment. To Timmy's complete surprise, the Loud Sister scoured the entire house for tools as if they were preparing for war. Once they were done, they marched out of the house, leaving Timmy awestruck.

"Cool! Siblings who stick up for me even though they aren't my siblings!" Timmy cheered. "Way better than Tommy."

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Long story," said Timmy.


	7. Prank Week Part 5

"So you wished for an older brother and then wished him away?" Lincoln asked, flipping through multiple TV channels.

"Yep," Timmy answered, taking a bite out of his steak.

Lincoln stopped on the anime channel and shot a horrified look Timmy's way. He was shocked by Timmy's nonchalance on the matter.

"Doesn't that mean you basically…?" Lincoln started.

"What?! No! No! He's in that country we all ignore? Timmy explained.

"Oh," Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief. With that uncomfortable subject out of the way, the two watched the latest episode of Maho Mushi until the Loud Sisters walked through the front door covered in oil and feathers.

"How'd the talk go?" Timmy asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"I look like a dirty bird!" Leni cried.

"More sprecifically, these feathers are from Phoenicopterus," Lisa repled, cleaning her glasses.

"Welp, it was nice to knowing you all," Timmy conceded. "I'll be sure to add you to my will."

"You don't need to worry about anything, Timmy, because your pen pal's got you covered," Lincoln assured him.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked. The curious 10-year old watched Lincoln dig through his pocket and pull out a blueprint.

"The one good thing that came out of hanging out with the popular crowd was that I was able to get a copy of this," Lincoln grinned, revealing the contents of the mysterious object, the sight of which caused Timmy's jaw to hit the ground.

"The legends were true…" Timmy muttered, unable to contain his whimsy. "A secret underground system the popular kids use to avoid Prank Week! With this I may be able to survive without Cosmo and Wanda after all!"

"Wait a minute, you had a better solution to the problem and you still let us walk into a losing battle?" Lori questioned, outraged. She and her similarly outraged sisters glared at Lincoln, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well, it was more of a backup plan…" Lincoln nervously chuckled; releasing nothing he would say would change the outcome of the situation. There was only one thing left to do. "Look something that can make your dreams come true!"

The Loud Sisters immediately turned around but found nothing behind them. They then turned back and were shocked to find that Lincoln and Timmy were gone.

Prank Week, Day 2…

Lincoln and Timmy quickly and silently dashed from bush to bush on their way to school.

"Is bush hopping part of the secret password into the super secret underground system?" Timmy asked.

"Hm? No, I'm just making sure I'm not caught by my sisters," Lincoln replied. "They're still a little mad about last night."

A few meters away from the school, Lincoln led Timmy to a secret gold-plated manhole cover hidden behind a few bushes.

"Kinda surprised that I never noticed this, considering that I'm pretty sure I was thrown into every bush in Dimmesdale," Timmy said, reaching for the manhole cover. Once he made contact with the cover, a giant boxing glove sprung up and uppercut Timmy high into the air.

"What just happened?" Lincoln wondered, unable to fathom what he just witnessed.

Lincoln inspected the boxing glove and noticed a note attached to it. He curiously grabbed the note and read aloud, "There's nowhere to hide, Turner."

Just then, gravity finally took effect and Timmy crash landed next to Lincoln.

"So much for the popular route," Lincoln lamented.

"This is going to be a long week, isn't it?" Timmy groaned.

Prank Week, Day 3…

Timmy and Lincoln crouched at opposite ends of the school's front stairs and gave each other nod.

"This is Double L #6," Lincoln spoke into his walkie-talkie. "How are things looking Big Brain and Cheese Lover?"

"He's not in the cafeteria," Chester reported before happily taking another bite out of his cheese wheel.

"There's a trail of wedgie victims going from the north corridor to the playground," AJ reported. "It seems he's nowhere near the entrance of the school."

"Wait, I thought he said he was only pranking you," Lincoln said to Timmy, confused over what he just heard.

"Ah, the usual bad guy loophole," Timmy smirked. "He's still pranking me, but still bullying others. Anyway, let's move!"

Timmy cautiously approached the front door and opened it.

"Oh snap!" Timmy exclaimed. The young 10-year old was blown out of the school by the force of a giant water balloon exploding in his face and into a nearby street lamp.

Prank Week, Day 4…

Lucy stood in front of Timmy's bedroom window, keeping her eyes trained on Francis.

"He's still at the bus stop," Lucy reported in a walkie-talkie.

"Copy that Double L #7," Lincoln acknowledged from the backyard. He stuffed his radio back in his pocket and turned towards Timmy and Lynn. The two were standing in front of a giant rubber band between giant pencils (borrowed from Dad's job) while tightly holding on to a hang glider.

"We're good to go," Lincoln grinned.

"All right!" Lynn yelled, excited to begin. The two proceeded to walk back, using their bodies to stretch the rubber band backwards until it reached its limit.

"Ready for take off!" Timmy announced.

They immediately jumped up and were launched into the air. Flying through the air, Timmy couldn't help but feel excitement and relief. He felt that he was untouchable at the moment, so much in fact that he decided it would be okay to taunt Francis. Unfortunately, that was the worst possible decision he could have made.

The prank happy bully smirked and pulled a switch from behind his back.

"Uh oh…" Timmy muttered as he watched his tormentor flip the switch. Suddenly, confetti cannons rose out of the surrounding bushes and started firing bowling balls at the hang glider.

"Why is he so much worse during Prank Week?!" Timmy cried as a storm of bowling ball knocked them out of the sky.

Prank Week, Day 5…

Timmy staggered towards his locker and reached for the lock until he heard his name called. In response, the paranoid child pulled a purple unicorn out of his pocket and pointed it at Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Chester and AJ.

"Oh, it's just you guys," Timmy said, relieved he wasn't going to suffer another prank. "What's the news?"

"Honestly, no one's seen Francis all day," said Lincoln.

"No one?" Timmy responded, surprised to hear that. "Well, at least the day's over. No matter what happens, Prank Week is over."

As if on cue, Lisa lowered herself down from the ceiling and with a piece of paper in hand.

"Not exactly," Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

Suddenly, the group heard the PA system turn on for the principal to deliver a shocking announcement.

"Attention, Dimmesdale Elementary! Due to the fact that we haven't received any complaints about Prank Week this year, the school board has decided that Prank Week will be extended by an entire week," Principal Waxelplax announced. "Woo!"

Timmy's right eye twitched as he tried to grasp what he just heard. Just when he thought he was free, life threw him another curveball. But as soon as he looked down and noticed the rope around his feet, he realized that he didn't have the time to think about next week.

"Oh snap…" Timmy sighed, before he was forcibly dragged away. The young victim was dragged through the entire school at breakneck speeds, colliding with various lockers, desks, football players and school supplies before finally being brought outside and landing in the middle of a vicious group of pit bulls.

"Oh come on!" Timmy complained before the carnage began. As he was being attacked by the bloodthirsty animals, something in the boy snapped, causing his irises to change from blue to purple. The furious 10-year old violently grabbed one of the dogs tails and used him to ward off the others. He then released the final dog from his grip and watched him run away in fear as his eye color returned to normal, unaware that his friends witnessed everything but his eye color change.

"That's it!" the angry 10-year old yelled. "I'm tired of being Francis' personal punching and I refuse to go through another week of nonstop pranks! It's finally time to fight fire with fire!"

"But Timmy, you're the worst pranker in the school," AJ pointed out, revealing his presence.

"Not to mention gullible," Chester added.

"You don't have a chance at getting back at Francis," AJ concluded.

While he didn't agree with Chester's claim, Timmy knew what AJ said was true. He was never good at pulling pranks. The only way he would get back at Francis was to learn from a prank-happy master. Suddenly, a devious smirk spread across Timmy's face once he realized that the answer to his troubles was right inside his very own home.

Later that day, Timmy approached Luan who appeared to be expecting him

"So you come to me so you can learn how to prank?" Luan asked as she stroked the back of a cat.

"Yes. Will you please teach me?" Timmy pleaded. "I can't handle any more pranks."

Luan grinned at the desperate 10-year old and tossed the cat to the side, exploding into confetti once it hit the ground.

"Alright, I'll teach you what I know," Luan said as she extended her right hand.

"Sweet!" Timmy cheered.

He reached for Luan's hand until he realized the obvious intention behind her action.

"You passed the first test," Luan congratulated him, removing her joy buzzer. "Now for the next one."

"What's that?" asked Timmy.

At that moment, a line of rope dropped from the ceiling, causing Timmy to feel a little uncomfortable. Luan tugged on the rope, causing a trap door to open underneath the unsuspecting child.

"Oh no…" he muttered before falling down the trapdoor.

"Looks like you _felled_ that one!" Luan laughed.


	8. Prank Week Part 6

Saturday. After accepting Timmy's request for training, Luan instructed him to spend the rest of yesterday resting so he'll be prepared for today.

The young 10-year old let out a big yawn as he sat up in his bed. He was so anxious about the kind of pranks he would learn today that he was hardly able to sleep. After letting out another loud yawn, Timmy opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Relying purely on instinct, Timmy quickly rolled himself out of bed, narrowly avoiding the torrent of water that fell out of the giant bucket strapped to his ceiling.

"What the-?" Timmy immediately stopped himself from finishing that question and noticed that his bedroom window was boarded shut. "This can't be what I think this is…"

The answer he really didn't want to accept soon rolled from under his bed and reached for a nearby piece of rope hanging from the ceiling.

"It is!" Luan beamed.

She tugged on the firmly grasped line of high-performance fibers and Timmy again instinctively dived out of the way as a heavy bag of sand landed on his previous location.

"I thought you were supposed to help me!" the annoyed 10-year old cried.

"I am and I will if you successfully prank me," Luan replied.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Timmy was horrified by what he was just told. Not only was he going to have to deal with even more pranks, even worse from Luan, but he was completely unprepared to prank anyone. There was only one logical thing to in such a situation…

The terrified 10-year old ran out of his room and was immediately greeted with a pie to the face. He then blindly stumbled towards the steps and tripped over a line of rope strung-up to ankle height, sending him hurtling down the steps and towards a trampoline. He was launched off the trampoline and crashed into the living room sofa, suffering excruciating pain.

But his torment wasn't over yet. He slowly raised his head and noticed his feet were tangled between even more rope.

"Oh no…" he muttered, before being quickly dragged around the living room, colliding with everything the room contained before being thrown into the basement.

"Ugh…" Timmy groaned.

He forced his aching body up to his knees and noticed a glimmer of hope in front of him.

"Is that a joy buzzer?" Timmy wondered aloud, reaching for the aforementioned object.

He gently touched the center and was surprised that he didn't feel a shock.

"What kind of cheap tool of torture is this?" Timmy complained.

He then turned it over to check its inscription before suddenly hearing the sound of creaking wood in the distance. Luan made her way into the basement and noticed that her prey wasn't around. As she inspected the basement, Timmy kept his eyes on her from behind the boiler.

"I got to get out of this house," Timmy whispered.

"There's only one way out."

The startled 10-year old immediately turned around to find Luan gleefully standing behind him.

"How'd you…" Timmy started to ask. "Never mind!"

He dashed towards the opposite side of the room and placed his hand on a suspiciously colored brick, causing a secret switch to reveal itself. He then flipped the switch, causing an escape tube to rise up from the ground.

"And Wanda said the escape tube in case of Luan's pranks was a bad idea," Timmy chuckled as he stepped into his escape pod.

He pressed the escaped button and was immediately covered by green slime.

"Dang, she's good!" Timmy complained.

2 hours later, the battered and bruised 10-year old rocked back and forth in a troubled fetal position behind the living room's sofa.

"I have a whole new respect for the other Louds…" Timmy mumbled. "I got to think of a way out of here. Well, I don't usually do this but if Jimmy can get ideas out nowhere by doing it, then so can I!

Timmy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Think, think, think!" he silently chanted. At that moment, all of the boy's brain functions activated and went to work. After minutes of constant thinking, Timmy finally came to a conclusion. "I got nothing. Wait, I got something!"

Timmy made a mad dash to the 2nd floor bathroom, barely avoiding any traps set by Luan. Once there, he jumped on top of the toilet seat and reached for the handle.

"Hey, Luan!" Timmy called. "I got a joke for you!"

"Let's hear it! Luan grinned, appearing from behind the shower curtains.

"What did the 10-year old say when he escaped?" the confident kid smirked.

He moved the handle downward and a torrent of water shot out of the toilet propelling him towards the ceiling. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to break through, causing the pained Turner to crash into the toilet.

Suddenly, the toilet once again fired up and shot out of the house.

"I hope you aren't gushing over that one!" Luan joked.

Meanwhile, across the street, Chloe was in the middle of drawing up blueprints until her favorite buck-toothed neighbor crashed into her room.

"Timmy?!" She quickly stashed the blueprints under her bed and tried her best to act nonchalant. "What are you doing here?"

"Luan… pranks… thinking… lame pun," Timmy gasped between each breath.

Chloe helped him onto his feet and finally got a good look at all the bruises that covered his body.

"You mean Luan did all of that?" Chloe asked.

Timmy silently nodded his head.

"Maybe you should ask her to stop," Chloe suggested.

"I can give you several accounts telling you that won't work," Timmy replied. "The only way out of this is to find a way a prank her."

"Well, why don't you use that joy buzzer?" Chloe pointed out.

"It doesn't work," Timmy lamented. "Besides, who would fall for the oldest trick in the book?"

Meanwhile, in front of Patrick's Rock…

"Hey Patrick," SpongeBob extended his hand and grinned. "Ready for our customary morning handshake?"

"Yep," Patrick nodded his head, oblivious to the joy buzzer on SpongeBob's hand.

Patrick gripped SpongeBob's hand and a large current of electricity surged throughout the entire ocean.

"But don't you know? That's not a normal joy buzzer," Chloe pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

"Look at the back," Chloe replied.

Timmy did as he was told, causing his eyes to widen with surprise. But before he could fully comprehend what he read, he heard Luan call out to him through an open window. He cautiously approached the open window and couldn't believe what he saw. His comic books were laid spread out on his front yard next to a "For Sale!" sign.

"That monster!" Timmy gasped.

"Looks like she's trying to bait you out using a very obvious trap," Chloe pointed out. "You should probably develop a game plan instead of just going out there."

As if on cue, Timmy ran out her front door and towards his yard.

"Oh, Timmy…" Chloe worriedly sighed as she watched Timmy fall for every possible prank Luan set out for him.

The broken 10-year old staggered onto his yard, before collapsing in front of Luan.

"That's it!" Timmy yelled. "I can't take any more of this! I quit!"

"Quit? A true pranker ever quits in the face of adversary," Luan replied.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm not a pranker!" Timmy shouted. "I'm the pranke! The punching bag! The eternal loser that will forever be the target of malicious individuals that torment the weaker class because they have a superiority inferiority complex that they need to satisfy!"

Timmy paused for a moment and realized what he just said.

"Where did that last part come from?" Timmy wondered aloud. "Anyway, I'm done! Now can you please help me up?"

Timmy stretched his hand towards Luan, which she happily accepted. As soon as she grasped his hand, a rush of electricity surged throughout her entire body.

"Reverse Joy Buzzer," Timmy smirked. "Reverses someone's joy buzzer on themselves."

After shaking off her light electrocution, Luan blankly stared at her opponent before bursting into laughter.

"You got me!" she laughed. "Now the real training can begin."

"All right!" Timmy cheered, before realizing something important. "By the way… where's Lincoln and your sisters been all day?"

"I safely moved them before anyone woke up," Luan answered.

"Moved them where?" Timmy asked.

"LUAN!"

The surprised 10-year old turned towards the direction of the angry voices that seemed that originated from beyond the horizon.

"The forest," Luan answered.

"Isn't that dangerous for those without nature skills?" Timmy pointed out.

"BIGFOOT!" he heard the other Louds cried.

"Never mind. They're good," Timmy shrugged.


	9. Prank Week Part 7

Prank Week 2nd Week…

Francis was in the middle of making his daily rounds around the school. As usual, every student in the school did their best to avoid his line of sight, but, to his surprise, one student wasn't trying to hide.

"Hey, shrimp, where's Turner?" he asked.

"Don't know," Lincoln shrugged.

Francis glanced towards Timmy's locker and noticed his pink hat wedged between the door.

"But I wouldn't mess with him if I were you, especially after what he's been through this weekend," Lincoln advised him.

"Right…" Francis smirked.

"Well, I tried to warn you," Lincoln shrugged, before taking his leave. Once he was out of sight, Francis pulled a bowling ball out of his pocket and slowly made his way towards Timmy's locker, letting the fear his victim was feeling sink in. He ripped the locker door open and was immediately knocked away by a giant red boxing glove.

"Hey, Francis!"

The young gray bully turned to his left and was greeted by a pie to the face. He angrily wiped the desert off his face and met eyes with a certain 10-year old down the hall.

"It's payback time!" Timmy smirked, tying a red bandanna around his head.

The smug look on Timmy's face was enough to send Francis into a fit of rage. The raging bully charged towards his victim as Timmy pulled a walkie-talkie out of his bag.

"Lola, I need a ride!" Timmy requested. In no time flat, Lola drove into the school in her princess car and plowed right past Francis, knocking him off his feet.

"That felt good," Lola remarked, relishing at her successful form of payback.

Timmy jumped into the vehicle as Francis hopped back onto his feet.

"Let's roll!" Timmy instructed.

Lola hit the gas pedal and the car took off. Francis gave chase, unaware that was exactly what Timmy wanted him too. Unfortunately, Francis was catching up to them faster than he expected, prompting Timmy to dig through his backpack. He pulled out a single slingshot and grabbed one of the many balloons strapped across his chest.

"Man, I wish I had some sort of auto-aiming device," he thought before firing at Francis' face. Upon impact, the balloon detonated, spreading a thick layer of hot sauce across his eyes.

"Bullseye!" Timmy cheered, sharing a high-five with Lola. Francis grasped his eyes and howled in pain, allowing the two to gain enough distance from him. Timmy then grabbed his radio and spoke into it, "Lana, let em' loose!"

"On it!" Lana grinned. The young girl eagerly rushed to the back of the science room and unlocked all the animal cages, freeing a massive variety of rats, frogs and birds. The parade of animal broke through the classroom door and trampled over Francis, giving Timmy and Lola a bigger lead than before. Once they reached the end of the hall, Timmy jumped out of the car and ran left as Lola turned right.

With no time to waste, Timmy dashed down the hall and soon found himself at a dead-end with a surfboard. He reached for the surfboard just as he heard the seething of a raging bully behind him.

"Nowhere to run, Turner," Francis bellowed.

"I'm not running anywhere," Timmy smirked. "Lincoln, now!"

The wall behind him rose up, revealing a familiar 11-year old wielding a water hose.

"I did warn you," Lincoln shrugged, before firing a giant torrent of water, blowing the bully away.

"Best pen pal ever," Timmy grinned.

The 10-year old hopped onto the surfboard and used it to safely ride the wave out of the school. The wave soon dissipated, causing him to land just a few feet away from Francis.

"Alright, Francis, no more mister nice guy," Timmy smirked. "Lucy?"

"Everything's set," Lucy answered.

"Woah!" nearly jumping out of his pants, Timmy took a moment to catch his breath before raising his walkie-talkie up to his face. He glanced down at the line of rope wrapped around Francis' legs and grinned. "This one's for the history books. Lisa, now!"

Appearing from a nearby bush, Lisa flipped switch on a remote, causing the rope around Francis to violently drag him into the school. Even though he couldn't see what was happening in there, Timmy could just imagine what Francis was going through as he sprung the pranks he had Lucy and Lisa set up while he and the others distracted Francis. Some of them were inspired by the pranks Luan pulled on him while some were ones he thought.

Suddenly, Mr. Crocker was thrown through his classroom window and crashed into the surrounding fence.

"That one was a bonus," Timmy chuckled.

After hearing nothing but the sounds of crashing and screaming, a battered and bruised Francis crashed in front of him. There was only one thing left to do. It was time to finish things off with one last embarrassing prank. The vengeful 10-year old pulled a pie out of his pocket and shoved it into his tormentor's face.

"I never seen you looking so pietiful, Francis," Timmy laughed, before realizing what he just said. "Well, that was lame."

But he didn't have enough time to lament over his bad joke as he was soon lifted into the air by all of his fellow students.

"TIMMY! TIMMY! TIMMY!" they all chanted.

"Cool! I was able to beat Francis at his own game got everyone to cheer for me! All without magic!" Timmy beamed with pride.

Suddenly, he noticed that all the students were silently staring at him.

"I mean I beat Francis!" Timmy corrected.

That was all it took for the other students to disregard Timmy's earlier statement and continue cheering his name.

Later that night, Timmy collapsed on his bed just as Cosmo and Wanda poofed into his room. To his surprise, they were covered in bruises and green slime.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about," Wanda grumbled. "How were things while we were gone?"

"I pranked Francis and got the school to cheer for me," Timmy grinned.

Como and Wanda simply stared at Timmy before bursting into laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I went through a lot to get to that point!" the annoyed 10-year old pointed out.

"But you're the worst pranker in town!" Cosmo laughed.

Timmy smirked at Cosmo claim and tied his red bandanna around his head.

"You asked for it!" Timmy snickered.

 **Prank Week: The End**


	10. Chintastic Team-Up Issue 1

It was a perfectly warm and sunny day. The birds were singing and the leaves were falling. Days like this are the perfect kind of day to play outside, so of course Timmy Turner was inside with his room reading comic books along with SpongeBob, Lincoln, and Dani.

"Nothing like reading Crimson Chin comics on a sunny day," Timmy grinned.

"Don't you think you all should be outside playing?" Wanda asked.

"Are you kidding? This is the longest I've read something new without something happening," Lincoln pointed out.

"But even Cosmo is out enjoying the sunny day," Wanda sighed. "Granted, he's enjoying it while he's still in the middle of his daredevil phase…"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Suddenly, a flaming Cosmo crashed into the bedroom, wearing a burned red, white and blue jumpsuit.

"Forget I said anything…" Wanda sighed.

"I got to say, Timmy, this Crimson Chin guy is very **CHINTASTIC**!" SpongeBob said with glee.

But the sea sponge's enthusiasm would soon turn into concern as a worrying though popped up in his brain.

"What's wrong SB?" Dani queried.

"I'm having comic book fun without Patrick," SpongeBob realized. "I hope he won't be mad."

"Oh come on, like he'll know," Timmy assured him.

Meanwhile, Patrick laid spread across his rock until an ominous feeling came over him.

"SpongeBob is having comic book fun without me!" he roared in disbelief. "Well, I'll show him!"

The hurt starfish jumped off of his rock stormed over to Squidward's house and entered through the hole he just made.

"PATRICK!" Squidward roared.

"Hey, Squidward, want to have comic book fun?" Patrick asked.

"NO!" Squidward screamed.

"Anyway, back to the Crimson Chin kicking butt," Timmy said.

Despite just getting back into his book, Dani suddenly phasing through his bed scared him enough to fall off his bed and flat on his face.

"The Crimson Chin isn't kicking much butt in the latest issue," Dani said.

"WHAT?!" his surprise supplementing his pain, Timmy jumped back on bed and snatched the comic book away from Dani and quickly flipped through it.

"Hey, where's the Chin?" Timmy wondered aloud. "He's nowhere to be seen in this issue."

"Maybe he's on vacation," SpongeBob hypothesized. "After all, superheroes need vacation adventures now and then."

"Or maybe it's one of those issues where the focus is on a completely unrelated character," Lincoln added.

"Nah, he just had a vacation story 5 issues ago and no one likes those kinds of stories," Timmy replied. "No, last issue he was in the middle of stopping a super crimson comet from destroying the city and now, in the very next issue, he's completely missing."

"The editors! They finally got him!" Cosmo gasped.

"Sounds to me like your comic book has a missing hero in action and you know what that means?" Lincoln said with a sly smile.

"He'll have to go through the five stages of finding a new comic book idol?" Dani wondered.

"Oh, not again…" Wanda moaned.

"No. It means that this entire situation sounds like a job for only the most savviest of all superheroes," Lincoln.

"Abraham Lincoln?" Cosmo guessed.

"Not exactly," Lincoln shook his head. "Wanda."

With a quick wave of her wands, Lincoln Loud was transformed from an average 11-year old into Ace Savvy.

"I like where you're going with this, Lincoln…" Timmy grinned. "I wish we were in the Chin Cave!"

With a quick wave of their magic wands, Cosmo and Wanda poofed everyone in the room into The Chin Cave.

"Welcome to the Chin Cave!" Timmy announced. "Superhero hideout of the Crimson Chin and his faithful sidekick…"

Timmy ripped his clothes off to reveal his Crash Nebula underwear to the world.

"Gah! Why does this keep happening?!" he exclaimed.

Timmy quickly jumped out of the current panel and just as quickly returned in his superhero costume.

"As I was saying… Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!" Cleft triumphantly finished.

"Whoa! You exactly brought us into a comic book!" Ace gushed. "This has got to be the coolest thing that has ever happened to me in my life!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be a superhero too!" SpongeBob insisted. "I shall be… The Quickster, a hero with the uncanny ability to run anywhere really quick!"

"Guys…" Cleft glanced towards his fairies, giving them all the confirmation they needed to grant his friend's wish. No longer just an ordinary sea sponge fry cook, SpongeBob was now The Quickster.

"What about you, Dani?" Cleft asked.

"I'm good. I'm a superhero all the time," Dani grinned as two rings formed around.

Each one moving away from each other in a vertical manner, transforming her into the ghost known as Dani Phantom.

"All right, time to get to business," Cleft asked. "The Crimson Chin is missing in action… and that's all we got."

"A superhero can't just disappear," Ace said. "Either they fake their own disappearance or they been kidnapped behind the scenes. Was it foreshadowed this or last issue?"

"I'll go check right away," Quickster declared. "…Nope."

"So the comic itself offers no clues…" Ace crossed his arms and tried to use all his knowledge of comic books to try to find a logical conclusion to their current dilemma.

Suddenly, the Chin Cave's central computer crime alert alarm (C.C.C.C.C.A.A.) went off. Cleft answered the alarm, which then allowed the computer to show them an image of some inconsequential criminal making a quick getaway in the city.

"This looks like a job for: Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and his Amazing Friends!" Cleft announced as he rushed out of the cave.

"We are so not calling us that," Dani chuckled as she followed behind him.

"How about you all become members Full House Gang?" Ace suggested.

"This isn't your comic book!" Cleft objected.

"How about we call ourselves the International Justice League of Young Super Acquaintances?" Quickster suggested.

"Too much spelling!" Cleft quickly responded.

"The title alone would take up most panel space," Ace added.

"It already did," Dani pointed to SpongeBob's dialogue bubble. "Though it has nothing on the panel box that described the C.C.C.C.C.A.A.

"How about Captain Cosmo's Super Friends?" Cosmo suggested.

"Nah!" the four young heroes replied.

"I told you that wouldn't go for it, dear," Wanda gently placed her hand on her husband's shoulder as she consoled them.

"No one ever does!" Cosmo cried.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chintastic Team-Up Issue 2

Meanwhile, the Nega-Chin watched his recently hired minions renovate his evil lair, relishing the fact that the non-powered goons struggled to move his stuff around.

"Who says that watching the pain and misery of your own minions is no longer fun?" he laughed in a maniacal manner.

All laughter would soon stop just as one of the minions dropped a bust of his chin.

"Hey!" the Nega-Chin jumped in front of the perpetrator and shot him a glare that could give even comic book editors nightmares. "Do you realize what you just broke?"

"A-A weird statue…" the scared minion answered.

"IT WASN'T WEIRD!" the Nega-Chin shouted, his powerful voice causing the entire lair to shake. "It was a representation of how perfect my chin is!"

"S-Sorry, Boss," the minion stuttered. "But it wouldn't have happened if you gave us something to help move all this heavy stuff."

The Nega-Chin opened his mouth to yell some more, but the point his minion made caused him to pause and ponder his response.

"Hm… You make a good point…" the Nega-Chin said.

The minion breathed a sigh of relief before the Nega-Chin punched him out of the lair.

"I hate it when goons make a good point," the Nega-Chin muttered.

Just then, Short-Fuse rolled into the lair with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's with the long face, Fuse? My goody two-shoes and not as good-looking counterpart is gone, meaning that Chincinatti is helpless to stop whatever evil plan we enact," the Nega-Chin said.

"What about Cleft and his reality-warping companions?" another minion asked.

The Nega-Chin casually grabbed the out of line minion and threw him out of the lair.

"We're prepared for that," Nega-Chin replied.

"But what if Cleft had 3 other do-gooders with him?" Short-Fuse brought up.

"You mean other than his canines?" Nega-Chin asked.

The confused super-villian watched Short-Fuse pull out a hologram device and show him footage of Cleft, Quickster, Dani and Ace stopping a criminal from getting away with a van filled with bars of gold.

"Great Jumping Gymsocks! Who issued a crossover?!" Nega-Chin exclaimed.

"And why is there a walking block of cheese with them?" Short-Fuse added.

"Cleft must have spent a pretty **short** amount of time assembling that team-up," the Nega-Chin laughed.

That is, he laughed until he realized he spoke a word he should not have in front of his tiny colleague.

" **Short**?!" tucking into his super-villain uniform, the fuse on Short-Fuse's head ignited in front of everyone in the lair.

"Oh boy…" the Nega-Chin mumbled before his colleague detonated.

Meanwhile in Chincinatti…

"Anyone else surprised that these gold bars are secretly canisters holding some weird purplish-black goop?" Dani wondered aloud, her curious eyes glued to the glowing objects.

"The editors are finally making their move!" fretted Cosmo, fearfully looking around the surrounding area.

"The editors have nothing to do with what's going on here, Cosmo," Wanda said in a stern tone.

"Right…" Cosmo smirked.

"There's only one way to find out what's really going on here…" Quickster announced.

At the blink of an eye, Quickster appeared before the apprehended criminal and slapped him.

"What was that for?" the confused criminal asked.

"I'm interrogating you," Quickster casually answered.

"But what about questions?" the criminal pointed out.

Quickster slapped the criminal once more, confusing him even further.

"What was **that** for?" the criminal asked.

"You asked a question," Quickster replied.

"Let me take a crack at it, Quickster," Ace gently pushed Quickster to the side and shined an ultra-viloet flashlight on the criminal's face. "Alright, why'd you steal… What did you steal, exactly?"

But instead of getting any kind of answer, all Ace received was a skeptical look from the thief

"Playing cards suits…" the criminal's eyes scanned Ace's costume. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with playing card suits?" Ace questioned.

"Who makes a superhero persona based on playing cards? That's so lame," the unimpressed criminal critiqued.

"Hey!" the insulted hero snapped.

"I thought you said you don't care about other people's opinions," Cleft reminded him.

"That doesn't count when in a comic book world in an alternate dimension…" Ace muttered.

"Okay, let me try," Dani interjected, sporting a devious grin on her face.

She extended her right palm towards criminal's face and ominously flexed her fingers.

"What are you doing?" the criminal asked.

"It's clear that you're not going to talk no matter what we do, so I think I'll get the information out of you in a more invasive manner," Dani smirked.

"W-What are you going to do…?" the criminal stuttered.

"I'm going to slowly phase my hand into your head and just as slowly, maybe even slower, pull your brain out so we can find out what you were trying to do," Dani explained.

"You're bluffing… You wouldn't do that," the criminal said.

"Try me," Dani snickered.

The young half-ghost hand slowly inched its way to the criminal's cranium. While he was clearly nervous on the outside, on the inside he was absolutely terrified. After all, what kind of thief could he be if he didn't have a brain? His fear multiplied as Dani's hand came closer and closer until the tip of her index finger phased into his head.

"OKAY! I'll talk! I'll talk!" the criminal relented.

"Whoa!" Cleft could not hide how impressed he was by Dani's fear tactic. "Think I could get you to do on a few people I know?"

"Timmy!" Wanda shot the 10-year old superhero a stern look.

"So what do you know?" Dani asked the criminal, placing her pointer finger on his sweaty forehead, ready to phase it back in at any moment's notice.

"All I know is that someone paid me to deliver this truck to a certain part of the city. I don't know who it was or why the wanted any of whatever's back there," the criminal confessed.

"That's really all you know?" Dani queried.

"Yeah… That and the fact that the guy who hired me said I wouldn't have to worry about Cleft and his sidekicks interfering because they would be too busy dealing with the crime wave."

"What crime wave?" Quickster wondered aloud.

Just then, the four young heroes noticed that the area darkened and looked up. What they saw was a giant tidal wave headed their way.

"Ohhhhh…. That crime wave," Quickster gulped.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
